


The agreste Kids

by Insandiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Don't ask why i wrote this, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabnath, Gen, Half-Siblings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Quintuple Drabble, gabenath, quintuple au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: a simple Au, after the events of Mayura what if a drunk night with her boss Nathaile ends up pregnat with not one baby but a set of Quints , knowing she can't raise them, she turns to thier father.(basicly i noticed a lack of pregnancy  fluff for these two you'll thank me later  or kill me later)





	1. Chapter 1

 Gabriel woke up to see Nathalie sleeping form in front of him, her face was peaceful while her hair covered bits of her face he sat up without waking her only to notice his lack of clothes he then cupped his head the events of last night came flooding back with a headache, he crept out of bed and went to the shower

 

Nathalie woke up to hearing the shower running she saw a pair of red pants her checks became redder than the pants as she covered her she sat up and pulled the soft blankets to her chest only to notice a ring of bite marks and hickeys that littered her skin the shower then stopped she bent down to grab her shirt only to see her boss come out the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist his hair was soaked.

 

“About last night?” he started Nathalie looked down her face flushed

“We both were intoxicated” she answered

“I was aware of our state, let's make sure an incident like this never happens again” he asked

She nodded

“Oh um” he then blushed he grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom Nathalie swiftly got dressed and left for her apartment,

 

When she unlocked the doors, the place was in the same state a few dishes left in the sink an empty cup on the coffee table she closed her door.

 

A few weeks later 

 

Nathalie knew that the drunk night with her boss will come back and get her now it has she sat in her bathroom staring at a positive pregnancy test that confirmed her worst fear she should've saw the signs sooner constantly  throwing  up, fatigue the headache even  Adrien  started noticing Nathalie's constant mood changes the first time he noticed it was late afternoon when she has snapped at his father  now  she sat  in  her bathroom  a hand resting on her stomach unable to think about how she will raise a child by herself and to add onto that the child's father was her boss she sighed  "no use of crying over it" she thought. 

 

A few weeks later

 

She sat in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called thoughts fluttered through her head she was so lost in thought she didn't know was the doctor calling her name and when he did she nearly  jumped out her skin after walking into the back room she sat down on the table after answering a few questions the doctor grabbed a ultrasound machine after a few stressful minutes of the probe rubbing along her bare skin

 

"well I hope you have help" the doctor chuckled

 

"why?" she raised an eyebrow

 

" five little embryos" he pointed at the screen

 

"Quints" she mumbled

 

Time skip

 

When Nathalie got home the last person, she wanted to see was standing in front of the door holding a box of chocolates.

 

" Adrien told me you weren't feeling well so I brought these over" he said she sighed her stomach did gut wrenching twist.

 

"sir, I need to talk to you “she said unlocking her door

 

They sat down on the couch she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ultrasound pictures he raised an eyebrow

 

"are you?" he asked she bit her lip a nodded.

 

He looked at the ultrasound pictures only to count not one but 5 fetuses.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter

“N-Nathalie” Gabriel stuttered he looked at the ultrasound picture,

“How far along are you?” he asked  
“I'm a month in,” She answered he stood up and started to pace  
“How would Adrien react” he muttered, he then looked at her one last time “if I were to pay for an abortion would-” he was cut off when Nathalie's hand flew at him it hit his check and sent him spiraling  
A red handprint marked the side of his face  
When he looked at her from his spot on the floor he saw a bold expression on her face  
“I have no intentions of aborting them, I wouldn't be pregnant with them if you wore a damn condom” She hissed  
Gabriel blinked  
“Mood swings” he muttered he got up only to be smacked down by her again.  
“I heard that” She growled,Gabriel stood up with caution  
“I need your help, with supporting them, you don't have to visit” She added walking to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of water,  
Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but closed it.  
“I'll be apart of their life,” he sat down he then noticed a few boxes stacked in the corner  
“I was thinking of moving into a house I'm going to need it” she sipped from the cup  
“You could move into the mansion” He suggested looking at her.  
“Before we could do that w-” She dropped her cup and ran to the trash can he got up and patted her back as she emptied out whatever she ate,  
she lifted her head her skin was pale,  
He lifted her from her spot and walked to her  
“Who said you could pick me up,” She groaned  
As he laid her down on her bed before he could turn around she sat  
“What I was saying was you’ll have to be the one to tell Adrien” She looked at him  
He sighed  
“Fine then” he answered leaving after she heard her apartment door click shut, she took a shower and laid down  
“I pray none of you are stubborn” She mumbled to herself thinking about  
At Agreste Mansion  
“father all you alright? “ Adrien asked he was sitting at his computer desk finishing the last bit of his homework.  
“What happened with Nathalie” He then noticed the bright red mark on his face on his face.  
“Adrien how do you feel about a sibling “ He asked  
He watched as Adrien's face lit up  
“A little brother or sister wait if I get one I won't be alone no more” he spun in his chair.  
“Also Nathalie will be moving in “ he added  
“Wait are you and nathalie together romantically“ Adrien asked,

Gabriel froze unable to think of an answer  
“We'll discuss more about this in the morning it's late” Gabriel said walking out  
Soon as he left his sons room and walked to his.  
He sat down on the bed he grabbed a sketch journal it opened to a page that had a picture on it,  
It was Emile smiling while holding a baby Adrien. He took it out and sat it on his nightstand.  
Meanwhile in Adrien's room  
Aden sat on his bed Plagg came from under the pillow and sat next to him  
“What's wrong kid?” plagg asked  
Adrien smiled “nothing it's just my father might be moving on he might go back to normal, and then Nathalie “I always felt closer to her since mom left bui might be getting a new one, and a little sibling” He smiled  
“Wait what if she eats Chamber” Plagg yelped.


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't have one

1 months later

Nathalie stood in her half-way packed apartment she sighed and grabbed a box,

“Nathalie” Adrien she gasped dropping the box

“Adrien” she yelled

 

“How did you get in?” she asked

“You left your door unlocked” he answered

“I wanted to help you” he twiddled with his fingers

Nathalie opened her mouth but looked around

“I could use your help” She sighed. she looked into the box to check an see if anything got broke she pulled out a shattered picture frame

“What's that” Adrien asked looking at the frame

“A old picture nothing big” She sighed

“I have a question” He asked

“What is it”

“Did you and my father sleep together and that's why your moving in” Adrien looked at her,

Nathalie sighed

“I rather not talk about it right now maybe later” she  huffed

Time skip

It was around ten when Nathalie gave up for the day her feet was aching she fell down onto the couch

She opened her  eyes to see Hawkmoth moving her stuff

“What “ She shot up feeling a wave of nausea wash over her when it passed she sat up.

“I'm helping you move” He answered,

“Can't you knock like a Normal person”She yelled

“It is 2 in the morning” he looked at her.

Nathalie sat back down feeling her feet protest her standing up.

“How do we tell Adrien that their quints” She asked

“I've told him about a new sibling” Hawkmoth said

“Also when was the last time you ate” he looked around.

“ Yesterday” she answered getting back up she pushed past him, she took her shirt off and tied it around her waist, his eyes looked at a small bump forming on her stomach.

“Why didn't you eat today” He asked

She didn't answer, she then grabbed a box labeled with bedroom stuff

“let me get that “ He tried to grab the box from her

“Move” she hissed feeling something trickle down her face she pushed the box his direction

“Your nose” he sat the box down and walked over to her he used his sleeve to get the blood from her nose.

“So you ate yesterday but not today why” he asked

“I was busy” she hissed,

He stopped her up

“Gabriel” she hissed “My shirt” she pointed

He put her back down

“Why don't I bring over something for you to eat?”he asked

“ when did you start caring for my wellbeing “ she raised an eyebrow

“When you started carrying them” he said referring to the unborn quints

“I'm not hungry” she looked at him as she slid her shirt back on

“You should be?” He glared at her

“Well I-” she stopped when her stomach growled protesting against her

“You were saying” he turned on his heels

“I'll be back” he said walking out onto her balcony. That had a view of the eiffel tower.

She watched as he jumped from the balcony she waited for for him to get back.

“Bout time” she mumbled as he walked into the living room he handed her a white flip top tray.

“have you thought of names” he asked sitting on the arm rest

He looked back at her only to see her already eating

“I want to name one of them Felix” She answered.

  



	4. Baby nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien supprises his father by painting the nursery, but what happens when a certian person ruins something

Its been a few days since nathaile  moved in 

Nathaile dispised her pregnacy, from the moodswings, and the constant hunger and to add onto that she could bearly feel her feet she cursed under her breath.as she forced herself up she then realised she wans't at her aparment  
She sighed and rested a hand on her stomach since she had an appointment she decided to start getting ready 

 

"adrien"gabriel called from the foyer 

"yes father "adrien came down the stairs

"i was wondering if you could go with gorilla to pick up paint"Gabriel asked

"sure father i was also wondering if my friends could come over?"adrien asked twisting his fingers 

"sure make sure they dont touch a blanket in their" gabriel  answered before walking past Adrien to check  on Nathalie  

Adrien smiled as his dad walked up the steps he then dashed  the kitchen to tell the chef to make snacks

"nathaile"he knocked on her room  door

After a while he then opened it letting himself  in 

"are" he held his mouth open Nathaile  was struggling to put on her shoes 

"do you need help?" he asked as he bent down to help her

"no i got it" she growled 

He sighed and took the shoes from her and slid then on her feet

Time skip 

"so were painting a babyroom? "nino askd he was the first to arrive 

"im suprising  my father he told me to pick the paint up but im going the extra mile to paint the room  for him" Adrien smildd with jazz hands

"so whens the girls coming" nino questiondd

"Marienette should  be here with Alya soon i also invited Lila if thats okay" Adrien rubbed  the back of his neck

A while later 

"so your getting a little sister or brother? "Lila asked as she leaned  closer to Adrien he chuckled

"im not sure" he smiled 

"so when were painting? "alya asked trying to get the tesion between Lila and marienette to vannish

"oh" adrien got up they went inside the nursery it was half way done their was only one crib that had a white blanket with a black letter F on it.

They went to painting the room the two shades of color a light blue with a pastel lavender. 

At the appointment 

"well.mama seems to be doing fine" Dr Mathis smiled as he grabbed a white tube of clear gel

"this wont hurt a bit" he applied  it to her skin earning  shiver from her

He grabbed a probe 

"well theirs baby A and B right their while baby C and D are their and E is being hidden" the doctor said  

"whats the soonest they can arrive " Gabriel asked 

"esay most quints are born from week 20 through week 27" he answered. 

 

At agreste mannor

" Adrien whats this? " Lila asked grabbing the blanket off the crib

"oh god no" adrien grabbed  the blanket 

"it's  a blanket my dad made hes going to kill me" adrien bit his tounge

"i could make another one"Marienette chimed in

" we should hurry befoe he gets back" Adrien ran to go get a white blanket

Time skip

"done" Marienette smiled holding 

"Their back"Alya and nino came dashing into the room Adrien grabbed the blanket and tossed it over the crib 

"crisis averted " Nino sighed as he heard ghe masion doors  open

"its getting late"Adrien looked out the giant window 

"Adrien's right you all shod start heading home  do anyone need a ride home"Gabriel asked 

Time skip

"so we still nded 4 more names" Gabriel  sat at the foot of Nathailie's bed 

"what about Bastion and Monty "She looked up from her book. 

"make that 2 names" he wrote the names down

"what if theire girls though " He clicked the pen

She held her hand out

After long 10.minetes she handed the sketch book back

Their was aist of girl names and boy names for boys  Monty,  felix, Leo,  Bastion,  Lumine

For girls Melina, fionna,  Lucy, Bell and Lumé 

"your making blankets for them? "she asked 

"how far along are you now? " he asked

" 2 months and a week" she looked at him. 

 

 


	5. Lamze/fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel forces Nathaile to attend a Lamaze class, and tells adrien about the quints

"you signed me up for what?"Nathalie looked at the pamphlet they stood in the kitchen Adrien sat in the dining room eating breakfast 

"Lamaze classes you should try to move while you still can." he looked at her 

"please don't remind me,"she leaned against the counter she wore a light blue shirt with grey pants.

"will we set the tree up and decorate when Adrien gets back from school today?" Nathalie asked,

"yes i'll have Gorilla take it down before he leaves" Gabriel muttered he grabbed it cup and walked to the dining room Nathalie held her cup close to her face it was green tea rather than coffee since Gabriel hid the container,  Nathalie sighed and got up she walked into the dining room to see Adrien sitting with Gabriel a smile formed on her face seeing the two interact, 

Adrien then got up he grabbed his backpack and left 

"so" Nathalie asked 

"the Lamaze class starts at 11" Gabriel told her before he left

Time-skip

Nathalie laid in her bed the covers pulled half-way up on her the outfit Gabriel laid out for her was sitting at the foot of her bed folded up the way he left them, she got up and walked down to the nursery when she opened the door she was meet with Gabriel sitting on the floor a halfway set up crib was in front of him

"never have i ever thought to see the day Gabriel himself struggling with a crib" she chuckled she walked in the room and sat down in a rocking chair each quint had their on dresser

"Nathalie for a girl i was thinking of naming one Katie" Gabriel looked at her, 

"that's good with me, if we have a girl" Nathalie mumbled she got up and walked down to the kitchen when she came back she had a bowl of icecream mixed with other items she grabbed out the fridge

"I just realized since i got pregnant you haven't akumatized anyone" she smiled

he stopped

"i've been busy preparing for the quints" he choked pushing his glasses up

"Paris think you gave up" she chimed in, "where's Nooroo?" she then asked

"in the butterfly garden"He answered

"wait a butterfly garden?" she asked never knowing about the garden,

"yes" he answered

the room then fell silent until Gabriel gave a loud laugh when he finished the crib

he sat it up next to the crib that had a F on it for Felix, he grabbed a blanket that was a light yellow with a black B on it

"So that for Bastion or Bell" Nathalie said using both names until they  figured out which genders they were having,

"it is" he looked at it he then draped it over the crib

"we still need to get the dressers, clothes, have the diapers, car seats we do need a bigger car" he muttered. he looked at his phone

"we should start getting ready for the Lamaze class",

Nathalie rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Gabriel Agreste" the person at the front desk in the Lamaze class Nathalie stood behind him with her 4th ice-cream in her hand he got up 

"your class is just starting" she said Nathalie got up and followed behind him to their class

"do you know Lamaze classes are for women " she stopped as he opened the door there were 4 mats laid out 

"well your the last couple to arrive" the instructor said he had a grey shirt on with blue jeans 

"so, how many your having" a lady asked looking at Nathaile.

She blinked looking at thr lady 

"i rather" Nathaile started

"quints"gabriel answered  

After Lamze class

"im not going back"Nathaile groaned feeling her stomach churrn

"you only threw up once"he assurrd her 

Time skip

Gabriel stood next to the car waiting  for Adrien to get out of school the bell run

* * *

"dude thats your dad"Nino looked

Adrien sighed his grip tightend on his bagpack

"Adrien"gabriel looked at his soon

"get in" he said 

"Nathalie  made you come get me? " adrien asked 

"no i wanted you to come shopping with me for thr quints" he said

"wait quints " Adrien looked at the road 

"yes, i wanted to see how you react about one baby so i decided  to tell you about them" he answered

"when are they due"Adrien asked 

"somewhere around new years "Gabriel  answered 


	6. gone public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the news finds out about the agreste quints,

 

"so what are we getting" Adrien asked they grabbed the basic needs for the quints they grabbed all black car-seats, burping cloths, when they got back Nathalie was sleep in the living room, 

"get the stuff out the car" Gabriel said as Adrien sat a box of huggies on the floor

he nodded and left to get the stuff Gabriel grabbed Nathalie off the couch holding her bridal style since he had to carrier her extra wight up the stairs when he laid her down he looked at her the now noticeable bump on her stomach were the quints resided 

"you got to stop sleeping with your shoes on" he muttered she stopped wearing her low heels and started wearing simple flats when he took them off he noticed the slight swell on her feet he touched the flat of her foot drawing a small groan from her

"knock it off" she mumbled, he then left the room closing her door

"got the stuff: Adrien smiled

"thank you" Gabriel answered as he decided to light the fireplace

"when are we setting the tree up?" Adrien asked 

"probably tomorrow" he answered as he pulled a car-seat out the box he took a pair of scissors and cut the black plastic piece off 

"what are you doing?" Adrien asked  

"i'm going to redo the plastic with different colors" he answered 

the next  day

it was dawn when they finished decorating the car-seats Felix/fionna car seat was a black and white with a small F on it, while Leo/Lucy's was a soft shade of brown with a mechanical theme to it, Bastion/bell was a soft blue.

"we should surprise Nathalie with  breakfast" Adrien looked up he was covered in twine, a few empty cups of coffee and hot cocoa were on the table

"i'll start on it" Adrien got up he pulled the twine off him and ran to the kitchen  

Gabriel sighed and got up he walked up the Nathalie's room when he opened the door she was still in bed  at least a dozen pillows surrounded her,

he flicked the light on drawing a groan out of her

"go away" she groaned he sighed 

"Come on get up" he nudged her,

"knock it off" she yelled tossing her hand back to swat him away, 

he sighed

"a few more minutes" he groaned cutting the light off

when he got to the kitchen Adrien stood, a frying pan was sitting on the stove untouched  he was looking at his phone

"adrien whats wrong?" Gabriel asked walking closer

Adrien turned his phone to face his father

"A new set of quint Agreste" the headline read it was him and Natalie leaving the Ice-cream place before they headed off to the Lamaze class he swiped the picture this time it was him and adrien buying stuff for the quints

"i didn't want the pregnancy public" he thought, he then sighed

"lets just make breakfast for Nathalie" he said as he grabbed Adrien's phone and sat it on the counter.


	7. HR hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie decides to deal with HR by herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should their be 1 girl and 4 boys or 3 boys and 2 girls

"last chance to leave this room alive." Natalie  muttered shifting. 

"come on me and Adrien made breakfast" He nudged her side

"everything hurts" she groaned he helped her out of bed and down the stairs Adrien stood with  a smile on his face as he poured hot coca into the cups he laid out for them 

"i think this is worth getting out of bed" she mumbled looking at the smile on Adrien's face

time-skip

after getting the tree down they pulled the ornaments out Gabriel hovered over Nathalie while she carried a box of lights, 

"Gabriel move" Nathalie mumbled as she sat the box down her back aching slightly. they started to set the tree up

  
time-skip

it was at least 8pm when they finished Nathalie ended up watching from a chair in the foyer

"Nathalie put the" Adrien started he looked at her she had a pillow tucked under her back as she tried to sleep. 

  
"we should get her something for an early present" Adrien asked 

"something for her back" Gabriel said they cut the tree lights off and left,

  
"what about this" Adrien looked at a back brace

"it'll be to small" Gabriel looked at the box, he sighed and sat the box down on the shelf they walked down to different aisle 

"what about this" Adrien grabbed a C-shaped pillow

 "that might work" gabriel mutterd "if we get for her we could get most the pillows out her room" 

they brought the pillow and left

they found Nathaile in bed with pillows  surrounding her 

Gabriel flicked the lights on

"Nathalie" Adrien plopped down on the bed he tugged at a pillow surrounding her 

"go away" she shifted with a grunt 

"we got you a early present" He smiled she forced her eyes open,

Time-skip

"so we got the pillows back" Adrien smiled as they returned the pillows

"she might be in a better mood tomorrow" Gabriel said they walked into the nursery were they hid the stuff for Nathalie.

he pulled out a halfway finished baby suit designed for Katie it was a soft green with a soft tutu. 

they stood decorating the rest of the stuff until they heard a crash

they both dashed out the room a door off to the side was open

"Nathalie" they both ran to her room the pillow they got her was empty they then ran to a storage room only to find her in the room were the stuff was being kept when they opened the door

she stood holding her side

"w-what are you doing" He asked

"just fell i'm fine need my laptop" she groaned feeling pain shot through her body when she did Adrien was on one side while Gabriel was next to her. the two Agreste were like shadows on her escorting her back to the room

"why do you need your Laptop" Gabriel asked

"just HR sent me something and i need my laptop to look at it since you locked the doors to my office" she looked at him

"to keep you from stressing yourself and scaring me half to death did you hurt anything" he asked/yelled at her.

she rolled her eyes as the two Agreste continued to ask her a million and one questions. 

"I'll deal with HR" he said 


	8. Choice

“WHAT?” Nathalie looked at him her vivid eyes marked with anger she sighed she was sitting on her bed, she then closed the book and stood up.

“I think it's the best way to go if I fire you” He said looking at her

“I'm not depending on you” She growled

“I didn't want to” He responded

“Gabriel I never asked to move in but you wanted me to I would've been fine by myself” She interrupted him

“Nathalie,” Gabriel started

“Don't Nathaile me” She looked at him

“Nathalie I'm still your boss, so hear me out” he yelled

Nathalie raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her hand before it could hit him

She tried to pull her hand back

“Let me go.” She hissed.

“You need to calm down” he said  

She mumbled as she took her hand back

“You need to calm down” He mumbled he turned and walked into her bathroom to grab the blood pressure medicine

“Take this” he came back holding a cup and a pill bottle.

She took the pill and sat down on her bed

“So what am I supposed to do sit  around, and be a pregnant nuisance.”She mumbled

“I think I just got whiplash from her mood” Gabriel thought.

“Your not a pregnant nuisance” he looked at her.

She sighed and rested a hand on her stomach.

“I can't just sit around” She told him

“Your not” He looked at her,

The room fell silent,

“Father the chef made dinner. “ Adrien knocked on the door

Gabriel stood up and opened her room door.

“We'll be down shortly” he answered before walking past him.

“Nathalie” Adrien stepped into the room

“Adrien, were you standing outside the door?” Nathalie asked.

 

Adrien sighed and nodded

“Is father really going to fire you?” He asked, holding his hands at his side.

 

Nathalie sighed her hand still resting on her stomach feeling as the babies shifted.

 

“Were going to work something out” She assured him.

Adrien similed

“Now help me up” She looked at her swollen stomach.

Time-skip

“Gabriel won't be joining us tonight” Nathalie told him as sh sat down

“So, when's the quints next appointment”Adrien asked

“Tomorrow” She answered.

“Wait what really go on at the appointment” Adrien then asked

“It's like a regular check-up they check my blood pressure, and then the quints this time they'll determine the genders” She said,

 

“I pray I get a sister” Adrien mumbled, Nathalie smiled looking at him Adrien then started to rant about being overprotective of the quints

Meanwhile

Gabriel sat in his office he had a soft blue tutu complete with a night blue tutu

He sat the shirt down on his desk, he leaned back in his chair.

He grabbed a blanket that was supposed to be for Felix ,

He opened a box and laid it in, each box was for a quint

The car seats were finished and decorated. The nursery was set up he got up and walked inside the nursery

It the wall were blue and pastel purple, the cribs were all white with different colored blankets and pillow.

The dressers were ready each had a letter on it,

He then closed it  everything was ready even if they still had a while he walked to his downstairs office and went to hawk moth's lair the place was dusty not being used the moths still fluttered  around as if nothing happened

“Master” Nooroo formed in front of Gabriel

“Shouldn't you be with Nathalie” he stuttered

“Nooroo dark wings rise” he said he transformed into hawkmoth

  
“What am i doing” he mumbled

“Fly around my akuma” he said unable to focus on a victim he just created a akuama and released it.

 

The next day

 

“Nathalie” adrien knocked on her door it was late afternoon Gabriel had locked himself in his office dealing with calls and the cold glares, Nathalie sent him

  
“Is father coming” he asked as she opened the door she had on a grey hoodie that was a little bit small on her and lose shorts

“ i think Gorilla’s waiting on us” Adrien smiled.

The drive was silent Nathalie ended up looking into her phone half the ride to see the newest headlines, pictures they managed to take littered the news sites.

 

  
“Were here” Adrien said as he looked out the window he then climbed out

"i got it" Nathaile told gorilla as she climbed out the car 

he then drove off the park the car 

 

"Adrien" Nathaile called out to the blonde 

she then saw him with Dr Mathis

"so you brought the boy this time" he smiled looking at Nathaile,  

"he wanted to tag along" she smiled 

"want their genders?" Mathis asked

"yes" Adrien smiled

"well thats up to mama to decide" he pointed 

"i want to know their genders" she looked at them

* * *

"so baby A and B are both boys, while Baby C and D are girls, but baby E still wants to play hide and go seek" Mathis pointed at the screen the other babies were in there on land while Baby E was the only one kicking about while pushing around the others

"got it, looks like E is a boy" Mathis said as baby E came from behind Baby B.

they then left heading back to the mansion

"gorilla watch out" Nathaile yelled as a car came their way he  yanked the steering wheel barley missing it,

"what's going on" Adrien asked he tried to open the car doors but Nathaile grabbed his arm

"its an Akuma" Gorilla said as  Volpina came into view

"we were only gone for 2 hours" Adrien looked at the battle as Ladybug came swinging on her Yo-yo. 

"ain't volpina that Lila girl" Nathaile asked

Adrien nodded

"at school Lila got called out for being a liar" he said

"what did she say?" Nathaile asked

"this time she told everyone she was dating me which was a lie" he gripped the passenger head seat

Nathaile cursed under her breath. 

she then turned her head as Adrien climbed out the car

"where are you going?" she yelled

"to see up ahead" he lied

 

"i swear" she mumbled

"he does it a lot" Gorilla said

Adrien found a place to transform and joined the the fight 

"where have you been" Ladybug asked

"enjoying  time" he looked at Ladybug she took a step back the irritation showed in his voice

"its been nearly since Hawkmoth attacked why now" he said, 

 they then chased after Volpina as she ran around causing havoc and chaos,

back at Agreste Masion

"their-" Gabriel started seeing Nathaile and gorilla come inside, Nathaile walked up to him and slapped him  
"gorilla can you find Adrien" she turned he nodded and left

"what was that for?" he questioned 

"your little Akuma" she growled anger loathed in her words,  

his eyes then darted around, 

"Oh" Gabriel mumbled getting up he dogged one of Nathaile's attacks

"give it here" Nathaile growled holding her hand out for the miraculous he took his tie and handed her the jewel seconds after taking it.

 

 


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous chapter

The room came crashing in

“Nathalie” Gabriel huffed he looked around, when he looked down.

Nathalie was looking up at him

“Get your damn hand out of my breast” She yelled slapping him,

“Stop slapping me” He growled since they were caved in they couldn't stand up

She clenched her fist and punched him

“Is that better” She taunted

“Ladybug, Chat noir” Nathalie yelled

“This is all your fault” She growled

“Give me the broach” he held his hands out

“Hell no” She growled,  

“Nathalie were stuck under here”He hissed

She shoved it inside her pocket

 

“I'm not letting you danger them, because you want to be an ass” She growled

“Cataclysm” Chat yelled the chunks debris around turned to ash.

“Thank you” She said as Chat helped her up

“Are you alright” He ask

She looked behind him

“Duck” she warned him  Chat noir turned around protecting Nathalie he grabbed Volpina’s staff and broke it upside Volpina's akuma items which was her fake miraculous.

 

“Chat I never saw you like this.” Ladybug looked at him.

Chat sighed

“You should use your lucky charm to fix this” He looked at the mansion

“My son is still missing” Gabriel looked around.

 

“He's right and here” She reached into her pocket but left her hand didn't move to pull it out.

“He's right Adrien's missing” She looked at them.

“Is everything alright”Ladybug looked at Nathaile

“Here” She handed them the jewel.

 

“H how did you get it” Chat and Ladybug gasped.

 

“I rather let the kwami explain, but we need to find Adrien” Nathalie said

Time skip

They stood in front of the mansion

“Adrien if you ever do that again” Nathalie hugged Adrien

“Here father,” Adrien pulled the ultrasound picture out his pocket each baby had a colored dot.

The turquoise dot was for Melody, the brown one stood for Leo, the white one was for Felix, the green foot was for Katie, while the blue dot was for Bastion.

 

Later that day.

“Get out my room” Nathalie said feeling as her door opened,

“Nathalie” he started,  

“Don't because your little Akuma nearly killed us” She growled

 

“Wait what?”He looked at her,  

 

“So you just released it?” Nathalie scowled,

 

Gabriel didn't move

 

“I refuse to raise them around someone that can get them killed” She yelled when Gabriel looked at her he saw tears in her eyes.

“Nathalie” Gabriel looked at her

“I'm packing my stuff” She sat on the bed.

“Nathalie I'm being apart of my kids life” He told her,

 

“Are you really” She asked him, his shoulders slumped.

 

“You don't have to worry about firing me soon as the quints are born I'll go back to being just your assist” she looked at him.

 

“Nathalie you can't” Gabriel said  

 

“What's stopping me you don't have the miraculous” She growled

 


	10. quints

It was a few days before Christmas a cold war had broke out between Gabriel and Nathalie

“What do you want?” Nathalie asked she stood in the kitchen leaning against a counter stirring a cup of tea.  
“Just wanted to talk” He grabbed a cup of water and sat started the coffee maker  
“Adrien has a half a day at school today” Nathalie reminded him  
“I know” He looked at her, he could see the tension in the air  
When the coffee machine went off Nathalie walked\ waddled away.

She sat in the dining room readying of her phone  
“What are you reading?” He asked coming into the dining room he took a seat next to her  
‘I'm looking at houses not too far” She told him  
The emotionless Nathalie he once knew was back rather than the one he managed to get to the one that showed emotion  
“What can I do to get you to stay” He asked  
“You brought this upon yourself” She told him,

Time skip

“Nathalie, please don't leave” Adrien looked into her room.  
“You don't know what happened” She sat on the bed.

“You had the butterfly miraculous” he told her  
Adrien closed the doors behind him  
“Without me, all this time father was Hawkmoth”He cried  
Nathalie sighed she stood up and grabbed something out her nightstand  
“I used it only once” She handed him the peacock miraculous  
“I have no plans on using it any more “she told him.  
“Kid did you” Plagg came through a wall  
“Wait, so you've been chewing the pens in my desk” Nathalie looked at Plagg the small kwami nodded  
“wait how come you didn't sense Nooroo or Dussu” Nathalie asked  
“easy I couldn't” plagg said.  
“Take this to master Fu” Adrien took the jewel from him and handed it to plagg.  
“So, when are you moving” Adrien asked as Plagg left

“I might be able to move in a few days”She looked at Adrien  
Christmas day  
“Father didn't join us” Adrien sat in front of the tree  
Natalie had opened her presents which were for the quints  
“you two did all this” she looked at them  
“You seen the nursery” Adrien asked  
“No”  
Adrien grinned and got up he ran up the stairs  
“Can't go as fast” She said Adrien chuckled as he came back down to help her up the stairs  
She looked at the mansion  
“  
Meanwhile in the backyard  
The snow fell in groups not a single snowflake by itself.  
“I really messed up” he groaned  
He decided to stop pacing in the backyard and walked in the front.  
“Gabriel Agreste” a voice he sighed and turned around to see Fu since the streets were empty except for the two of them,  
“I believe Nooroo wanted to say something” He said Nooroo came from Master Fu's coat Wayzz was right behind him.  
“I can see your emotion I always have your uncertain of things” Nooroo said  
Gabriel blew his breath in the cold air  
“Your afraid of losing her them you wanted a second chance to be better for the quints” Nooroo looked at Gabriel  
“Now we should go talk to Nathalie” Fu said they both walked to the mansion

They found the two in the nursery,  
“Adrien” Fu looked at the teen  
“Wait what are you doing here” Adrien asked  
“I'm here for reasons but we should let the adults have their privacy” Fu looked at him.  
When they left  
“We'll that was the guardian”Gabriel looked at the door  
“What do you want” She growled folding her arms  
“Don't leave” He looked at her  
“I wouldn't be leaving if you didn't use the butterfly “She chuckled  
“ I wouldn't be leaving if you moved on that you were changing but Gabriel Agreste refuses to change, when Emily left you stayed the same cold and a workaholic” She looked at him.  
“I'll change” he said

“You will never change I've still yet to see when” She yelled  
She then clenched her stomach screaming out in pain  
“N Nathalie” Adrien pushed the doors open,

“What's wrong?” Gabriel asked master fu came In

“The” she bit her lip as a pain racked through her body as the world around her became dark.

Nathalie’s P.O.V  
Everything was in PAIN  
I opened my eyes the room was white I felt numb  
“Baby A” Some one said I felt my sense wake up expect they were useless  
I then heard frail cries I watched as a baby was carried out the room, Felix.  
“Baby B.” a doctor shouted the room came into focus  
I felt as if I was being gutted.  
Time-skip  
When I woke up again it was to machines beeping around me  
My body felt different,  
“Felix, Bastion, Leo, Melody, And Katie” I mumbled

“Their in the NICU” his voice told me I opened my eyes  
“Their premature” I said in between breaths unsure of what to do i wanted to scream and kill him but my body was still numb.  
A few days later

“Nathalie” Gabriel looked at me it was a day they allowed me to leave the room to see the quints in the NICU he pushed my wheelchair against my protest the hospital said i was still recovering from surgery even though i felt fine just congested.

I watched as Adrien pushed the doors open he wheeled me to the incubators  
I looked over the plastic crib to see Felix he had wispy blonde hair his hands were balled into small fist, meanwhile Leo was stretched out he had dark-blue hair, Bastion was curled up he had a dark shade of blue hair that had blonde roots, Melody had vivid blonde hair, while Katie had a simi-colored hair her hair was blue in one area while blonde in the other,

“They take after you” He looked at me reached my hand inside to touch Leo he flinched when my fingers touched his skin he then shifted he had the most tubes on his small chest, one to help him breath, send food down to his stomach he also had a black mask to keep the heating lamp light out his eyes,  
The quints were here, before me,


	11. I changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabenath fluff

"Gabriel  what are you doing? " Nathaile asked it's  been a week since she got out the hospital the quints were still there. 

" i want you to stay Nathaile" He looked at her with a stern face

" i will if you agree to start letting Adrien be a normal teenager" She looked at him " and remove her body master fu said she's gone"

 

"i will" he said, 

* * *

 ~~~~Timeskip

"A~all this time mom was down here" Adrien said he stood in front of Emily's  coffin he touched the side, tears poured down his face 

"plagg can you use Cataclysm?"Adrien asked 

"who's  plagg? "Gabriel asked as plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket 

"your  Chat noir" Gabriel bit his lip all this time he was sending Akuma's after his son. 

"all i wanted to do was protect you but  the akumas"he said 

"are you sure kid" Plagg asked for once he wasn't  thinking about his stomach 

"i'm sure" Adrien said as he pressed the red button shutting it off.

"do it"Adrien looked at the black cat nodded he touched the side they watched as it turned to ash

"i hope your not mad,Adrien" Gabriel  asked

"i think to would've been better if you didn't  let mom waste away in the basement" he said 

"I'm still glad i have you"he rested his hand on Adrien's shoulder 

"i hope your happy with Nathaile she makes you do things even mom couldn't" Adrien smiled 

They both  went back up  to the main floor

They both walked into the kitchen a stack of sandwiches were on the table. 

"I'm going to talk to Nathalie" Gabriel said grabbing a few sandwiched he walked up to her room

"Nathalie" Gabriel on  the door was unlocked he pushed it open only to see her stepping  out her bathroom he froze looking at her body since she was wet her robe clung to her body her breast were still plumped she was slightly pudgy from the pregnancy

"Get out' she yelled he didn't move until she threw a hair brush.

" I've seen you naked before" he yelled he closed the door only to see Adrien with a sandwich half-way in his mouth 

"I think I'll go in my room" He walked off towards his room

* * *

 

"I think we scared him" Gabriel chuckled Nathalie was sitting on her bed wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt

"Wanna go for a walk" he then ask she shrugged 

They both left the mansion

"My son is chat noir" Gabriel muttered 

"So he told you" She looked at him.

"Wait you knew already" Gabriel turned to face her 

"Yes" She answered 

He smiled  and blew hot air out his mouth the cold January air made his breath visible. 

"We used his kawami to destroy her  casket"He told her he closed his eyes

" you also told Adrien " She looked at him they stopped in front of the effile tower 

"I did he took it well he wanted me to be happy with you" he answered

"Nathalie since we have kids together I was hoping you would marry me" Gabriel asked

"Gabriel, you just" She stated

"A while before she got sick we were planning to divorce she gave me sole custody of Adrien" he looked at the ground

"I'll think about it, I think the press will start to notice us here" She answered.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The quints are 3 months old, when they came home the quints made headlines for a week after their small fame went down Nathalie was able to leave the house to get necessities for the quints,

“Melody you've been crying for an hour” Nathalie mumbled as she rocked Melody as the small baby balled her eyes out the others were sleep.  
“Nathalie let me help you” Gabriel walked into the nursery  
“I got it” She growled backing away as Gabriel tried to grab Melody from her mother.  
“You've been dealing with the quints since they got home their my kids to” He said   
Nathalie sighed an handed her over to her father.  
Gabriel bounced Melody around he tried to feed her  
“What's wrong with her foot?” Gabriel looked down he left food was a light reddish  
He touched her foot only to worsen her cries  
“It might be her foot?” Nathalie looked at the small baby's foot.  
“I think I have something for her” Gabriel slid Melody into Nathalie's hands  
She looked down melody cries died down to whimpers but her face was twisted in pain.   
“Here”he had a small bottle that had brownish liquid inside it.  
“What is that” Nathaile asked  
“Something that'll help her sleep until we can get her to the doctors” Gabriel fed Melody the bottle.   
While she was drinking from the bottle her eyes started to close she fought to keep her small eyes open   
Gabriel took the half empty bottle and sat it on her dresser Nathalie laid her down,  
“You should get some sleep” Gabriel placed his hands on Nathalie's shoulders  
She pushed him away  
“I'm fine”she lied  
“You've been up for nearly 3 days on coffer you need sleep” He told her he then pulled his phone out to show her what she looked like  
She had dark bags under her eyes,  
She sighed and left the nursery Gabriel looked back at the quints and left the nursery he walked to Nathalie's room he found her room door cracked he slipped into the room  
The sound of water running then came to his ears.  
“Nathalie” He called out Nathalie stepped out the bathroom she had a toothbrush in her mouth and and had on her pajamas,  
“Whatever it is can't it wait until morning” she yawned, she walked back into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out.  
“Did you eat tonight” he asked  
“ No I've been busy with the quints and looking for a job” she said  
“Nathalie I'll pay for the quints” he said  
“I'm not depending on you my pregnancy caused a lot of fuss with HR its died down and I can't just sit around” She said cutting the bathroom light out  
“You should eat something there's leftovers in the fridge” Gabriel said before stepping out her room.  
Timeskip  
Gabriel managed to get Nathaile out the house saying he'll watch the quints while she took Melody to the doctors.  
Nathalie gripped the steering wheel she drove her black and white mustang. She kept looking up in the mirror to check on Melody.  
When she pulled up to the doctor's office a few people noticed her as she grabbed Melody's car seat out the back.  
The wait felt like days until Mathis called her name  
“So what's wrong with little Melli” Mathis chuckled as he took her out her car seat.   
She shifted  
“Its her foot” Nathalie told him  
Mathis looked at Melody's foot she shifted trying to yank her foot back.  
“Well she is a quint, it might be some nerves in her foot we can't really tell right now” he released her foot Melody balled her foot up to glare at Mathis  
“Here's something for her” he wrote a prescription.  
When she got back   
Gabriel was laying on the floor Felix,Bastion Katie and Adrien laying around him sleep  
“What are you doing?” Nathalie asked Gabriel cracked open an eye  
“Shh their sleep” he told her.


	13. Aunt merith

Nathalie  stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast  for Adrien  since his class had a feild trip out of town he was getting clothes for 3 days ready since he had a out of town feild trip

"Nathaile i'm ready" Adrien yelled he had his bagpack slung over his shoulder,  and his coat tied around his waist 

"what time your suppose to be at the school"  Natalie asked as she plated the breakfast she made

They both sat down at the table

"where's  father? "adrien asked as he bit a pancake 

"he's  at HR" she answered 

They continued  to eat until  it was  time for him to leave

Nathaile walked up to the nursery all the quints were asleep She looked at leo as his small leg twitched she reached under his blanket to grab his sleeping leg he shifted.

She then heard left the nursery and went to her room, her laptop was on her bed.

She looked at the job site mostly in office jobs would be her best to try for she had submitted the papers to one job, 

She was typing away and didn't realize Gabriel  was back

"so how did it go"She asked

"hell, "was his only word he walked in and sat on her bed 

"have the quints ate? "

"i fed them before Adtien left they should be ready -"she stoped as the door bell rung. 

"were you expecting anyone"Nathaile, as she got up they both walked down to the foyer when they opened the door the one person Gabriel knew all to well

"so this is how you treat your twin"she smiled she looked like a gender swapped version.

"nathaile this is my twin Merith"he pointed at her. 

"i wanna meet the quints"she rubbled her hands together before they could lead her to the nursery, she was already up the stairs

After calming her down they showed her the quints

Melody opened her smal eyes when merith picked her up she twisted her small body

 

"wait,  why don't you to spend time together while i get to know my nieces and nephews "she looked at them

Nathalie fixed ger glasses " im fine"she started

"you got to be apart from them or they'll be clingy"merith said. 

"fine what to do then?"she asked 

"easy thiers a spa resorts 2 hours away go their"she smiled 

"i can't believe I'm doing this"nathaile thought. 


End file.
